fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
FusionFall
Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall is a massively multiplayer online game developed by Cartoon Network and Grigon Entertainment. FusionFall uses the Unity engine as its client technology basis. For the first year, the full game required a subscription; free accounts could only access to a portion of the content. The game became free-to-play on April 19, 2010. Gameplay In FusionFall, the player takes control of a customized avatar. Their character is viewed from a third-person perspective with an overlaid HUD. The game has large playable environments, with travel facilitated by various warp points. There are many glitches and secrets to use in the battle against Lord Fuse and his minions. Gameplay primarily focuses on the alliance between the heroes and villains of the Cartoon Network universe, featuring characters from Cartoon Network shows both past and present. Many characters are available as mentors after players complete level four of the game. The four mentors are Dexter (from "Dexter's Laboratory"), Ben Tennyson (from "Ben 10 Alien Force" as well as the original "Ben 10," and "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien"), Edd (from "Ed, Edd, and Eddy"), and Mojo Jojo (from "The Powerpuff Girls"). Playing past level five originally required a monthly paid subscription in the form of redeemable cards that could be purchased at participating retailers. The cards were rendered obsolete after April 16, 2010, when the entirety of the game became free to play; players with unredeemed time cards were offered a refund for their unused cards. Beta testing The open beta testing began on November 14, 2008, available to anyone with an account on Cartoon Network's website. It ended on November 16, 2008. A second beta began on December 5, 2008, and ended on December 7, 2008. The third took place during the weekend of December 12, 2008, with a single-day extension on December 19. A final beta test started on December 27, 2008, and ran until January 11, 2009. All characters created before December 22, 2008, including those of the FusionFall staff, were deleted, but all made on or after December 27, 2008, were carried onto the official release. Subscription When it was first released, FusionFall required a paid subscription for the full game, with a limited portion of the content available to free accounts. Free accounts could only play in the "future" portion of the game, which only allows players to collect four nanos and create two characters. The full game had a total of 36 nanos before the new extensions. The game now has a more than 40 nanos. To create up to four characters, players had to earn all 36 nanos during the beta testing. Players with characters that progressed into the past during the sneak peek or during a previous subscription had their characters locked until a current subscription was purchased. Subscription plans included one-month, three-month, year-long, and family plans. The FusionFall Victory Pack Exclusive was made available for purchase when the game was released. It contained a four-month subscription, as well as a game guide, T-shirt (if bought from GameStop), and exclusive outfits and weapons for the player's character. The Victory Packs were eventually discontinued, having been replaced with one-month and three-month game card available for purchase at Target outlets. The game was made completely free on April 19, 2010, making everything a member could have available for free. In 2011, the game gave the player a Clockwork set (not based on Clockwork from Ben 10). It only counts for subscribers and can only be accessed with a code. Manga A comic prequel, co-written by Matthew Schwartz and Megas XLR co-creator George Krstic, entitled FusionFall: Worlds Collide!!, was passed out during Comic Con '07. Due to the overwhelming success of the comic, George Krstic is in talks to write a script for a FusionFall feature based on the comic to accompany the game's launch. The manga used to be available on the official website for public viewing and in PDF format for download. It covers the events leading up to the start of the game. Events Occasionally on certain holidays such as Thanksgiving or Christmas, FusionFall has a small in-game celebration that usually has a special code for a holiday item, holiday scenery, exclusive items, and missions carried by special guest appearances of future cast members, such as Chowder or V. V Argost. Events for holidays stretch from 2 weeks to several months. Some roll directly from one to the other. Other additions FusionFall now has are new Chowder, Generator Rex, Ben 10 Ultimate Alien, and Adventure Time missions, npc's, areas. They erased the future, and put in a new area called the Academy where the player trains. Nanos Many characters from throughout the Cartoon Network Universe appear as Nanos in-game, which give the player's character special powers and abilities. They are largely based off of actual characters from common or older Cartoon Network shows and games. Cast The following voice actors have done voice work in this game, and every character, except Aku, has been voiced by the original actor from their respective television series': * Diedrich Bader as Hoss Delgado, Fiskerton * Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4, Toilenator, Swampfire, Humongousaur, Echo Echo, AmpFibian * Greg Baldwin as Aku * Kathleen Barr as Marie Kanker * Jeff Bennett as Johnny Bravo, Ace * Corey Burton as V.V. Argost * Steven Blum as Vilgax, T.O.M. * Kwesi Boakye as Darwin Watterson * Catherine Cavadini as Blossom * Greg Cipes as Kevin Levin, Kenji Yamabuki (Fanon Character), Haru (Fanon Character) * Kathryn Cressida as Dee Dee * Jim Cummings as Fuzzy Lumpkins * Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup * Eddie Deezen as Mandark * Grey DeLisle as Frankie, Mandy * Grey DeLisle as Coop * Trevor Devall as Dukey * John DiMaggio as The Scotsman, Shnitzel, Jake, Rath * Benjamin Diskin as Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 * Greg Eagles as The Grim Reaper * Paul Eiding as Grandpa Max Tennyson * Dave Fennoy as Tetrax Shard * Keith Ferguson as Blooregard Q. Kazoo * Erin Fitzgerald as May Kanker * Marty Grabstein as Courage * Logan Grove as Gumball Watterson * wikipedia:Jennifer Hale as Princess Morbucks * Mark Hamill as Stickybeard * Matt Hill as Ed * Howard Hoffman as The Chickens From Outer Space * Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy * Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo * Janyse Jaud as Lee Kanker * Ashley Johnson as Gwen Tennyson, Yuki (Fanon Character) * Nicky Jones as Chowder * Tom Kane as Professor Utonium, Him, Mr. Herriman * Tom Kenny as Eduardo, The Mayor of Townsville, Ice King * Maurice LaMarche as Father * Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack, Wilt, Dracula * Sam Lerner as Zak Saturday * Sam Lerner as Ben Tennyson, Albedo * Sean Marquette as Mac * David McCallum as Paradox * Richard McGonagle as Four Arms * Lara Jill Miller as Juniper Lee * Candi Milo as Dexter, Coco, Cheese * Phil Morris as Solomon "Doc" Saturday * Rob Paulsen as Major Glory * Khary Payton as Hex * Brian Posehn as Octus * J. G. Quintel as Mordecai * Kevin Michael Richardson as Demongo * Daryl Sabara as Rex Salazar, Shiki Sakurai (Fanon Character) * William Salyers as Rigby * Tony Sampson as Eddy * Dwight Schultz as Thromnambular * Jeremy Shada as Finn * Kath Soucie as Computress * Christian Speeler as Male Avatar * Tara Strong as Bubbles, Ilana, Yumi Nakamura (Fanon Character) * Nicole Sullivan as Drew Saturday * Cree Summer as Numbuh 5, Akira Kazami (Fanon Character) * Fred Tatasciore as Zon * James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test * Kevin Thoms as Lance * Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3 * Thurop Van-Orman as Flapjack * Samuel Vincent as Edd * Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum, Shiori Sakurai (Fanon Character) * Michael Reizs as Ren Johnson (Fanon Character Operating networks FusionFall uses different kinds of browsers. * Firefox 10.0 * Firefox 3 * Opera * Internet Explorer 9 * Internet Explorer 6 * Google Chrome External links * Official Website * The FusionFall Wiki Category:Real world